Enterprise systems may be deployed in on premise environments and distributed computing environments. Most of the enterprise systems may be deployed in heterogeneous environments that may be accessed over heterogeneous networks. Thus, such heterogeneous environments may create silos between the enterprise systems when deployed in the on premise or distributed computing environments. Further, the heterogeneous environments may provide fragmented infrastructure which may add to the complexity in integrating the enterprise systems, thereby resulting in undesirable user experiences, redundant user access control mechanisms, etc. Therefore, establishing a framework that may provide a unified architecture for seamlessly integrating the enterprise systems and improve the overall experience for end users may be challenging.